Tsurugi Ohtori
is a mysterious warrior who fought alongside Orion to free space from Jark Matter as , whom has slept inside the Argo for about 100 years. Character History He is the first human who had an adventure in outer space. He has left behind so many legends that are unwritable. He is found in the Argo, and later awakened from his slumber by Lucky, Stinger, Champ and Kotaro Sakuma. He attacked them in confusion until the team transforms, with Tsurugi recognize their status as Kyurangers. As they ask him how to use the Argo, he explains that the Argo was merely a vessel and that he was the key to defeating Jark Matter. He transforms into Houou Soldier for the first time after a century and easily destroys an entire fleet of Jark Matter's invasion ships, much to the main Kyuranger team's amazement. He left on his own after dealing with the fleet, revealing that he had the Hercules Kyutama. Personality Possessing a huge level of pride in himself, Tsurugi regards himself as "the legendary savior", claiming all of his feats to be part of his so-called "legend". He also has a habit of saying 'My Word'. Houou Soldier Arsenal *Kyutama **Houou Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Houou Blade & Shield **Houou Blade **Houou Shield Mecha *Houou Voyager *Houou Station *Houou Base Attacks * : Houou Solider performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Houou Blade. Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Phoenix". Portrayal *Tsurugi Ohtori is portrayed by . He previously appeared as Seiji Ogawa in episode 6 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. As Houou Soldier, his suit actor is . Notes *Interestingly, Houou Soldier's helmet is styled to look like a Kyutama. *Houou Soldier's phoenix-shaped visor evokes a previous phoenix-themed Red hero: MagiRed. **Additionally, the way the phoenix's wings are spread out makes the visor resemble the Kanji 王 ("Oh") for king, which was previously used by KingRanger. This is also reflected in his surname which means "King Bird". **The visor on Houou Soldier's helmet is also slightly similar to the visor of Shinken Pink, with the only difference being the upward stroke. **Houou Soldier's helmet resemble the Dekarangers's Swat Mode helmet . *He shares his surname with Gen Ohtori, the human host of Ultraman Leo, the main Ultra of the titular series. **Coincidentally, both Leo and Lucky are lion-based. **He also shares part of a name with Hiryuu Tsurugi, the leader of Changeman, the first Sentai team that dealt with the first villain group that were alien invading conquerors. *His full name also resembles Houjin Yatsurugi, a Chiba-based local hero. *His status as a warrior from the past is similar to Tsukumaro Ogami from Gaoranger. *Houou Soldier shares some similarities with most of the Secondary Sentai Red Rangers: **His color scheme and non-full armored design is similar to the very first secondary Red Ranger: TimeFire. **He wields sword and shield in combat like Wolzard Fire. Except unlike Wolzard Fire, Houou Soldier's weapons are also acting as his transformation devices. **Tsurugi is also the first Post Anniversary Secondary Red to appear since Ikkou Kasumi from Hurricaneger. *He is one of two Kyurangers to originate from Earth, the other being Kotaro Sakuma. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Character of the Legend Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' References Category:Sentai 12 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes